


in the midst of it all

by CeruleanWind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, I'm here for that, M/M, Nationals, hand-holding, hoshihina, they're both short babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: Hinata and Hoshiumi grab lunch together at Nationals.Written for Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020. Prompt: Accidental Date
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 21
Kudos: 247
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	in the midst of it all

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the last piece I wrote for HRPW... I only finished it a few days ago. It felt really good to finish all seven of my fics. Anyway, I decided to go with some HoshiHina this time around, because they're horribly underrated and it makes me sad :(. I hope you like it!

Hinata is on his way back from the bathroom at Nationals. He doesn’t have a match until later that night, but his team decided to stay and watch the matches. Hinata weaves his way through the crowd, glancing nervously at the players from other schools who tower over him.

Hinata spots a familiar head of white hair as he traverses the crowd. It’s Hoshiumi Kourai, the Little Giant from Kamomedai. Hoshiumi is leaning against the wall, scrolling on his phone. Hinata grins and walks up to Hoshiumi, wanting to talk more about volleyball and bond over being short.

Hoshiumi looks up from his phone as he sees Hinata approach. “Oi, it’s you again,” Hoshiumi says. He isn’t irritated, per se—he’s just surprised that Hinata is going out of his way to talk to him.

“Yeah,” Hinata replies, clasping his hands behind his back. “I watched you play earlier.”

“What didja think?” Hoshiumi asks, a smirk spreading across his face. “Pretty impressive stuff, eh?”

“Oh, of course!” Hinata gasps. “Could you teach me to jump like that sometime? It’s crazy cool!”

Hoshiumi scratches at the back of his neck sheepishly. He isn’t one to be humble, but this Hinata kid has a certain way with words. “Maybe sometime,” he concedes. “You’re from Karasuno, though, right? That’s pretty far from Kamomedai.”

Hinata thinks about that for a moment. “Oh, but if our teams don’t get knocked out in these matches, we have a few days, right?”

“I guess you’re right,” says Hoshiumi. “All right, why not?”

Hinata feels his stomach rumble. He realizes that he hasn’t eaten lunch yet! “Oh, man, I should probably grab some lunch pretty soon. Do you know any good places around here?”

“I know a few,” Hoshiumi replies. “I’m pretty hungry too—mind if I tag along?”

“Sure!” Hinata says with a beaming smile. “I should probably go tell my team first—don’t you need to tell yours?”

“Nah,” Hoshiumi says with a wave of his hand. “We don’t have any more matches today. It’s no big deal.”

So, Hinata and Hoshiumi walk together over to where Karasuno is sitting in the bleachers. Hinata goes up to Suga and Daichi and says, “I’m just gonna go grab lunch with Hoshiumi, ‘kay?”

“You’re getting lunch with Hoshiumi?” Daichi glances behind Hinata to where Hoshiumi is standing and looking down at the courts below. “Really? Okay, well, have fun and be safe.”

“Of course!” Hinata gives a thumbs-up before turning and walking away with Hoshiumi at his side.

Hoshiumi decides to make some small talk as they leave the main arena. “So, what is it like having Kageyama as your setter?”

Hinata laughs and says, “It’s the worst! But it’s also the best. His personality sucks, but…” Hinata lowers his voice and mumbles, “he’s got good skills, y’know?”

“I think you’re right about his personality,” Hoshiumi agrees. “He’s not the type of guy I’d want to be friends with. I don’t know how you do it.”

“I don’t know either,” Hinata says with a chuckle. “So, where exactly are we headed?” Hinata glances around as they emerge into the daylight. “I don’t know how you find your way around Tokyo like this.”

Hoshiumi looks around before looking back at Hinata. “I’ve been here before,” he says. “What kind of food do you want to get?”

Hinata thinks about that for a moment. He mumbles under his breath before saying a little louder, “I could go for some ramen. It’s your choice, though—you know where everything is.”

“Ramen sounds great!” Hoshiumi agrees. “All right, I know the absolute best spot. It’s a little far, but it’s worth it in my opinion.”

“That’s fine,” Hinata says. “Let’s go.”

Hinata and Hoshiumi begin their walk to the ramen place. The city is quite busy, and it’s full of people appreciating the beautiful sunny weather. They make small talk along the way, delving into topics such as volleyball and the struggles of being short.

“So,” Hinata begins as they sit down with their ramen, “what’s your secret to jumping high? I wanna know!”

“Well, you said it yourself—it’s my secret,” Hoshiumi says. Upon seeing the look of disappointment on Hinata’s face, he sighs and adds, “but maybe I can tell you. It can’t hurt. It’s easy—you have to centre all your weight on the balls of your feet before you jump, and it gives you way more power.”

“Oh, I see!” says Hinata after he thinks about it for a bit. “That makes a lot of sense. I’ll have to try it in my match later.”

Hoshiumi winces and continues, “It takes a little while to get the hang of it, Hinata. Maybe don’t try it in an official match.”

Hinata grins and says, “I’m totally gonna try it.”

Hoshiumi only sighs.

-

They decide to take a walk in the park after they eat. It’s a beautiful day—there’s not a cloud to be seen, and the temperature is comfortable. They walk and talk for around half an hour, simply enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and the conversation.

“Ooh!” Hinata points across the park to where there’s a crepe stand. “We should totally get some crepes, huh?”

“You know, I could go for a crepe,” Hoshiumi says.

Without missing a beat, Hinata grabs Hoshiumi’s hand and pulls him towards the crepe stand. Hoshiumi blindly follows, trying very hard to keep up with this endless ball of energy.

Hinata gapes as he looks over the menu. “Uwaah! There are so many different crepes! Which one should I get?” He’s so entranced by the crepes that he doesn’t notice that he’s still holding Hoshiumi’s hand.

Meanwhile, Hoshiumi is pretending not to notice. He also looks over the menu and mentally settles for a strawberry crepe.

“Okay, I’m getting chocolate banana,” Hinata says, casually letting go of Hoshiumi’s hand before going up to order. Hoshiumi does the same, a bit dazed. He knew that Hinata was energetic, but wow.

After receiving their crepes, Hinata and Hoshiumi begin their walk back to the Nationals arena. They talk about their teams and how they got into volleyball and their struggles with that. Hoshiumi enjoys talking to Hinata, and vice versa. He’s almost sad that he can’t hang out with Hinata outside of Nationals.

“Well, it was nice getting lunch with you!” Hinata says with his signature beaming smile. “I hope we can hang out again tomorrow or the next day.”

“Yeah, me too,” Hoshiumi replies with a smile of his own. “I can teach you how to jump sometime soon if you want.”

“That would be amazing,” Hinata says before turning to leave. “Bye, Hoshiumi!” he says, waving before running back into the arena.

When Hinata returns to his team, Suga immediately sits down beside him. “So, Hinata,” Suga begins, putting his arm on Hinata’s shoulder, “how was your date?”

“Huh?” Hinata stiffens, looking rather terrified. “It wasn’t a d—oh,” he says, realizing something at the last second. “Uh-oh.”

It seems like Hinata has to work something out in the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! If you want, you can follow me on Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof for more Haikyuu shenanigans!


End file.
